This invention relates to a universally adjustable hold-down assembly for mounting apparatus on a support frame, and more particularly for mounting any drive unit in alignment with its respective driven equipment.
Pump assembly installations frequently include a separate pump unit and an associated drive unit for driving the pump unit. The pump unit and the drive unit are provided with casing feet or the like having a plurality of mounting holes to facilitate mounting of the pump unit and the drive unit on a common support frame. Typically, the pump unit and the drive unit are attached to the support frame by bolts which pas through the mounting holes and through holes in the support frame. For proper operating of the pump assembly, it is essential that the shaft of the pump be aligned coaxially with the shaft of the drive unit. Thus, some latitude is required in the design of the pump unit and driver mounts to accommodate pump units and drive units having different mounting centers. For example, slots may be provided in the mounting feet of the pump unit and/or the driver. Although such arrangement provides limited relative adjustment between the pump unit and the driver during installation the amount of relative movement provided may not be sufficient to allow the shafts to be aligned coaxially. Also, because only limited adjustment is provided, considerable time may be required to rework components to avoid bolt binding. This is particularly true for the case where the pump unit and/or the driver are replaced with a different unit, in which case the center lines for the mounting holes for the replacement pump unit or drive unit may not match those for the original unit being replaced.